


Premature

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding Kink, But he is, Dominant Ben Solo, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kidnapping, Little Dash of Oedipus Complex, Nerd Ben, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonvember, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Premature Ejaculation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Two Shot, Virgin Ben Solo, Voyeurism, Weird, eventually, slight mommy kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Соседом у нее был Бен, забавный неуклюжий парень и айтишник по совместительству, поэтому, обнаружив, что вай-фай опять сломался, Рей решила обратиться к нему, а заодно предоставить небольшой бонус в благодарность за помощь.





	1. benny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Premature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545308) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Все названия медицинских препаратов, их действие, симптомы и побочные эффекты, упомянутые в тексте, являются вымышленными, любые совпадения случайны.

О нет — долбаный вай-фай опять сдох!

Рей только вернулась с работы, пробыв на ногах двенадцать часов, и больше всего на свете ей хотелось засесть за ютуб и погрузиться в видосики с распаковками. Наверное, кое-кто назвал бы это странным увлечением, но она тащилась от роликов, где всякие мажоры разбирали свои пафосные, возмутительно дорогие покупки.

Это было _действительно_ странно, но ей нравилось.

Пробежавшись рукой по встрепанным волосам, давно мечтавшим о свидании с шампунем, Рей спрыгнула с кровати и пошла к телефону, шлепая босыми ногами по скрипучему полу маленькой студии. А что такого? Нью-Йорк — это вам не дешевый провинциальный городишко, и расходы у официанток здесь больше, чем на севере штата. Рей вообще крупно повезло ухватить собственный угол без тараканов и с кроватью, не встроенной в стену.

Схватив телефон с крошечной кухни, она набрала номер соседа — его звали Бен, он был занудой-компьютерщиком, но мог починить все что угодно. Скорее всего, он посоветует вытащить провод из роутера и вставить его обратно, но Рей так устала и ей было так чертовски лениво с этим возиться, что она решила не заморачиваться, раз и так понятно, что Бен, роняя тапки, примчится ей на помощь.

Бен взял трубку после первого же гудка:

— З-з-здрасьте, мисс Ниима.

Он нервно заикался, как всегда, когда ошивался поблизости. Рей ухмыльнулась, усаживаясь на табуретку и любуясь своим новеньким маникюром.

— Приветик, Бенни! — вздохнула она. — Слушай, тут у меня возникла проблемка, опять та херня с интернетом. Не мог бы ты спуститься и посмотреть?

— Конечно-конечно, конечно! — На заднем плане что-то запищало, и Бен смущенно кашлянул. — У симпатичных девушек он никогда не работает нормально.

Рей прикусила губу, стараясь не заржать от столь нелепой попытки флирта. Вообще-то, по совести, он был даже старше нее — уже за тридцать, вероятно — и, боже, как же хреново у него получалось! При всем при том Бен был высок, широкоплеч, с фигурой как у настоящего полузащитника! Однако, несмотря на могучую мускулатуру, он постоянно нервно трясся, точно ботан, по недоразумению оказавшийся в теле чемпиона.

— Думаешь, я симпатичная? — ахнула Рей, изображая изумление. Разумеется, он именно так и думал. Рей была стройной, миниатюрной, и за ее гладкую, загорелую кожу куча женщин без раздумий продали бы душу.

На целую минуту на том конце провода воцарилась гробовая тишина. Потом Бен, наконец, засопел и невнятно забормотал что-то, вроде как обещая сейчас же спуститься.

***

Рей быстро переоделась в короткие обтягивающие шорты и белый топик без лифчика — ее так забавляло стебаться над ним. Благодаря постоянному мужскому вниманию она давно выучила всякие уловки, да и, кроме того, Бен казался по-своему милым. Правда, любой с первого же взгляда распознал бы в нем закостенелого девственника, а Рей не трахалась с девственниками. На них у нее не хватало терпения.

Бен постучал несколько раз, как всегда. И чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Рей распахнула дверь, но поправил очки и засмеялся, стоило рассмеяться ей. Он в самом прямом смысле _возвышался_ над ней в своей черной футболке со «Звездными войнами» и джинсах. Волосы он завязал в конский хвост так, что они частично прикрывали уши. Бен отрастил волосы, когда Рей посоветовала ему это сделать.

Он почесал бородку и покраснел:

— Я пришел.

— Вижу, — Рей расплылась в улыбке и жестом пригласила его в квартиру. — Я пытаюсь расслабиться, посмотреть видосики на ютубе, и тут происходит это дерьмо!

Бен шаркающей походкой зашел в квартиру, ссутулив широкие плечи. От него исходил совсем свежий, насыщенный запах одеколона, и кожа на лице была красной после спешного бритья минутой ранее. Рей привела его к своему макбуку на кровати и похлопала по ней, приглашая сесть. Бен покраснел еще пуще и неуклюже стянул с ног «конверсы». Ну конечно, кто, как не он, вздумал бы носить «конверсы».

Присев на зеленое одеяло из «Валмарта», Бен попросил разрешения взять ее ноутбук. Рей дернула плечом и, разумеется, разрешила, при этом положив ладонь ему на колено. Огромные руки Бена задрожали, когда он принялся что-то вводить, и она улыбнулась.

— Хм, тут вроде бы все подсоединено, — Бен щелкнул по браузеру, и Рей заметила, как он — с сомнительным успехом — сделал вид, будто не заметил ее вкладку с «RedTube». — Давай я сейчас все-таки включу-выключу его из разъема и глубже продиагностирую твой компьютер. У маков обычно не случается таких проблем.

— Спасибочки тебе, Бенни. Ты — лучший.

Он просиял:

— Правда? То есть, я много чего умею!.. Я учился в МТИ. Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как… — Он умолк и смущенно засопел. — П-прости, у нас не свидание… прости меня. Я… я пойду проверю…

Бен буквально выбежал из спальни, и Рей довольно захихикала, плюхнувшись на подушки. Боже, просто очаровашка!

***

К ноутбуку вернулся интернет, а к Рей — счастье. В благодарность она обняла Бена и потерлась носом о его грудь, чувствуя нерешительные хлопки по спине. Все-таки ее нелепый сосед был таким забавным. Хм, может, отблагодарить его еще чуточку?..

Ей было его немного жалко, честно. Ведь как не жалеть такого чудака! 

— Слушай… — протянула она. — А не хочешь потусоваться у меня? Можем посмотреть киношку.

— К-киношку? — повторил Бен. — Эм… Ага, то есть… Да-да. Конечно. Звучит неплохо, — он покосился на ее сиськи и не смог оторвать зачарованного взгляда. — У меня есть «Бабадук»... То есть, если ты хочешь его посмотреть!

— О-о-о, ужастики, значит? — засмеялась Рей. — Пытаешься заставить меня сесть поближе, Бенни?

— Я… я… Н-нет!..

Рей чмокнула его в щеку:

— У меня есть «Заклятие». Пошли уже.

Бен поплелся за ней. И дрожал — Рей чувствовала это, пока вела его к серому футону и усаживала рядом с собой. Широко раскрытыми темными глазами он наблюдал, как она, прислонившись к нему, включает телевизор.

Рей привыкла к уверенным парням — Бен был не таким. Когда свет выключился, он завороженно смотрел, как Рей потянулась губами к его шее, проводя языком по местечку, где билась венка, пока — следом — перебиралась к нему на колени. Громко сглотнув, он поправил очки и вжал руки в бока, пока Рей продолжала покусывать его шею, покачивая бедрами в такт и чувствуя под собой его напрягшийся член.

— Спасибо за помощь, — прошептала она. — Как насчет ответной услуги? 

— Я… — Бен снова сглотнул. Его бледные щеки горели. — Мисс Ниима, если вы продолжите двигаться, я…

Рей проигнорировала его лепет. Все парни несут одну и ту же чушь.

Томно застонав, она сжала его плечи, начиная раскачиваться у него на коленях так, чтобы гладить своим телом выпуклость на его штанах. Бен заскрежетал зубами.

— Ох!.. — выдохнул он. — О боже… М-мисс Ниима!..

И, перехватив ее за бедра, принялся жадно подаваться ей навстречу. Бен зафыркал ей в шею, и совсем скоро Рей удрученно ощутила, как трусики пачкает мокрое свидетельство его оргазма. Убавив пыл от разочарования, она откинулась назад. Бен тяжело дышал, его широкая грудь судорожно вздымалась, но он широко улыбался. Искрясь счастьем.

Рей соскользнула с его колен. По-видимому, дальше ей придется постараться самой.

— Лады, — она показала на дверь. — Я устала.

— Ой… конечно! — Бен вскочил на ноги и неловко коснулся губами ее виска. — Было так приятно!.. — Он нервно заломил руки. — На следующей неделе приезжают мои родители! Хочешь с ними познакомиться?

— Нет, пожалуй, не стоит.

Как можно быть таким несуразным? Неужели он правда не понимал, что в таких ситуациях принято оказывать ответную любезность?

Его лицо поникло:

— О… ну ладно. Но ты звони мне, если я понадоблюсь, хорошо?

— Обязательно.

Бен потоптался на пороге, не сводя с нее глаз, и ушел, и Рей с облегченным вздохом захлопнула за ним дверь. Все-таки девственники — это сущий кошмар!


	2. sweetie

Но отделаться от Бена оказалось не так-то просто.

Все началось с беспрерывных эсемесок, потом переросло в звонки и стуки в дверь. Рей делала самое благоразумное, что следует в такой ситуации, игнорируя прилипалу, но он вел себя как собака, которой кинули кость.

Однако, обнаружив подсунутое под дверь любовное послание, Рей решила, что с нее хватит!

Нацепив свой самый потрепанный свитер, она решительно поднялась на третий этаж, где находилась его квартира. Но даже позвонить не успела — Бен мгновенно распахнул дверь при ее приближении и просиял. Хотя с чего бы, боже… До чего же у нее был отвратный вид — в драном сером свитере и с немытой головой! Бен, напротив, явно воодушевился.

Рей подбоченилась и ткнула ему письмо под нос:

— Пора завязывать.

— Хочешь зайти на ужин?! — выпалил Бен, словно ничего не замечая, и нервно сцепил пальцы. — На наш недельный юбилей я приготовил твое любимое блюдо! И… и я тренировался, так что больше я тебя не разочарую!

Рей сдвинула брови, покосившись в открытую дверь его квартирки — заметно просторнее, чем у нее, кстати. Но вид открывался какой-то пресный: голые, по большей части, стены и компьютерные мониторы, мерцавшие из приоткрытой кладовки.

Ей стало жаль его, если честно. Бен был таким странным и совершенно очевидно, что очень одиноким.

— Мы не встречаемся, — Рей предпочла сразу расставить точки над «i». Но кто она такая, чтобы отказываться от халявной еды? Поэтому переступила порог. — Это нужно прекратить, Бен. Я серьезно.

Он проворно запер за ней дверь.

Бен привел ее к кухонному столу — на красной скатерти стояли свечи и рядом два бокала вина. Рей помедлила и повернула голову, глядя, как он помешивает в кастрюле… что-то. По необъяснимой причине по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Я сделал пасту-альфредо с курицей, такую, как ты всегда заказываешь в «Оливковом саду», — помолчав, сказал Бен, хотя, хм, она никогда не ходила с ним по кафе. — Увы, хлебные палочки пришлось покупать, их я не смог повторить, — он послал Рей улыбку через плечо. — У меня для тебя целый холодильник всякой всячины! Я приступил к готовке с нашего первого раза.

— Все, чем мы занимались, так это подурачились минут десять.

Но он опять сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. Рей задумчиво опустилась в кресло и сделала глоток вина.

Бен первым делом обслужил ее и принялся с умилением наблюдать, как она ест, и только через минуту вспомнил, что надо положить и себе, а затем продолжил пялиться на то, как она наворачивает пасту на вилку. Паста была хороша, этого Рей не отрицала. Может, получится подговорить его не только чинить вай-фай, но и готовить для нее? Бен, в общем-то, совершенно безобидный парень.

Спустя несколько минут она почувствовала себя… как-то странно. Покончив с солидной порцией альфредо, Рей вдруг поняла, что комната медленно уплывает… Но ведь она опрокинула всего бокальчик?..

— М-м… кажется, мигрень разыгралась, — пробормотала она, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Язык становил ватным, плохо подчинялся. — У тебя нет таблеток от головы?..

Бен внимательно разглядывал ее. Потом помотал головой.

Фыркнув, Рей попыталась встать из-за стола, но чуть не рухнула лицом в тарелку. Бен успел услужливо подхватить ее под руки.

А заодно понюхать ее волосы.

— О, Рей… Рей, Рей! — он так крепко сжал ее, что Рей поневоле охнула. — Позволь показать, как я тебя люблю!

Бен потянул ее к кладовке, из которой лился свет. Он открыл дверь шире, и на многочисленных компьютерных экранах Рей различила смутное изображение… чего-то знакомого. Она прищурилась, прислонившись к груди Бена. Что?..

С нарастающим ужасом она осознала, что смотрит на _свою собственную квартиру_!

Бен задрожал, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться кончиками пальцем одного из экранов, а Рей тем временем осознала, что ее колени стучат друг о дружку.

— Отсюда я проверяю, в безопасности ли ты, — прошептал Бен. — На случай, если ты поскользнешься или кто-то попытается тебя обидеть. Я все увижу, — он нажал на кнопку и вывел на экран запись, где Рей лежала в постели, укутавшись в одеяло. Ее рука красноречиво двигалась между ног. — Иногда я… я играю вместе с тобой.

— Ч-что… — у Рей вырвался судорожный всхлип. — Бен, что… что это?..

— Все в порядке. Это нормально. Я тоже стеснительный. Давай лучше я покажу тебе, что смотрю, когда играю, — Бен задышал ей в шею, обдав горячим и влажным дыханием. — Я знаю, как ты любишь жесткие ролевые игры.

Из глаз Рей брызнули слезы, когда он понес ее дальше по коридору. Перед глазами все краски сливались в единую мешанину, и ей показалось, что она слепнет!

В комнате, куда он принес ее, царил полный бардак: стены покрывали налепленные один на другой листки со скриншотами из видеозаписей с ней, на кровати, на заляпанных мятых простынях валялись флаконы со смазкой, на полу лежало скомканное бурое полотенце, все в белесых пятнах, а на прикроватной тумбе стоял открытый ноутбук.

Вдруг Бен приник к ее шее, неуклюже завозив по ней губами. Его ручищи скользнули вниз, обводя ее бока, и поднялись вверх, к груди.

— Ты такая мягкая и красивая, — засопел он, прижимаясь к ее заднице бедрами, так что Рей ощутила выпиравший в его паху бугор. — М-м, я знал, что у тебя мягкие сиськи... Я видел, как ты вытираешь их после душа… они всегда немного покачиваются.

— Бен!.. — Рей завертелась в его руках. — Бен!

— Я упорно тренировался, но все равно часто кончаю слишком быстро. Но я стану лучше! Зато сегодня для моей девушки у меня припасено особое лекарство, оно поможет ей расслабиться, — он нервно вздохнул. — Я справлюсь.

_Лекарство_.

Рей почувствовала, как спина касается грязной постели, а колени безвольно валятся в стороны. Она смотрела, как у Бена дергается кадык, пока он осторожно принимается расстегивать ей джинсы — и зашвыривает их в какой-то темный угол. Следом полетели ее свитер с футболкой, и Рей осталась лежать в одних красных стрингах.

Бен облизал губы, глядя на ее неспособное пошевелиться тело, пока она пыталась сосредоточиться на дыхании, чтобы не вырубиться в этот самый миг!

Звякнула пряжка ремня.

— Идеально… сейчас все идеально! То есть, я уже видел тебя голой, но сейчас… — у Бена вырвался нервный смешок. — Поверить не могу! Наконец-то мы с тобой по-настоящему сделаем это, ведь мы оба мечтаем об одном и том же!.. У меня есть несколько клипов с тобой и По… Помнишь, когда он приковывал тебя к спинке кровати? Но вам не о чем волноваться, мисс Ниима — Бен Соло со всем справится!

Рей не удержалась от стона, когда Бен поправил ее голову на подушке, а сам забрался на нее сверху, с возбужденно блестевшими глазами вставая между ее бедер. Бен торопливо стянул с себя джинсы с майкой и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы.

Вышло снова неумело и закончилось тем, что, всласть обслюнявив ее рот, Бен всхлипнул, когда Рей удалось отвернуться. Тогда он навалился на нее и, дотянувшись до ноутбука, нажал какую-то кнопку. Чувствуя, как Бен присосался к ее шее, Рей различила на экране зернистое видео: кто-то, держащий камеру, шел за пьяно пошатывающейся девушкой. Парень цепко преследовал незнакомку, и, похоже, ее наконец что-то встревожило.

Рей попыталась отвернуться, но Бен прислонился к ее щеке своей щекой, заставляя прижаться к подушке и смотреть. Его губы мазнули по ее виску, из его горла вырвался стон.

— Тебе нравится? — зашептал Бен. — Я купил эту запись у моего друга с реддита! Он крутой чувак, делает настоящие видео, а не скучные постановки! — Бен повел бедрами, чтобы потереться об нее своим стояком. — Ох, как же это чудесно! — просунув руку вниз, он отодвинул полоску трусиков, чтобы провести членом о ее гладкие складки. И содрогнулся. — Боже… такая мокрая!.. Такая мягкая!

Широкая головка прошлась по клитору, и сквозь дрему Рей довольно мяукнула. Бен прильнул к ней, дергано работая бедрами, и застоялую тишину комнаты наполнили ритмичные влажные звуки и шумное сопение. Рей почувствовала, как он попробовал протолкнуться в нее, и слабо стукнула его по груди.

— Ты… — выдохнул Бен. — Ты едва способна включить ноутбук! Это так мило на самом деле! Без меня ты как без рук! В тот день я глазам не поверил, когда ты села ко мне на колени! Я подумал, что сплю, но… посмотри, как все вышло.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати… — пробормотала Рей.

— Да… именно так!.. Проси меня остановиться. Попробуй оттолкнуть меня.

Собрав остаток сил, она попыталась — упиралась в постель, пока не ощутила, как тело Бена содрогнулось.

— Блять! — он затряс головой, учащенно дыша и прижимаясь к ней с удвоенным пылом. — Нет, нет, н…. м-м-м! БЛЯТЬ!

Кроватная спинка лязгнула, когда Бен шарахнул кулаком по перекладине — Рей ощутила, как его член дернулся, заляпывая спермой ее щель и трусики. Задыхаясь, Бен всхрапнул у ее шеи, запуская пальцы в ее растрепанные волосы, отчего Рей тихо всхлипнула.

— Извини, извини… — он вскинулся, с раскрасневшимся лицом, хватая воздух. — Я… Я скоро снова буду готов. Это не все! — Бен повернул голову к игравшему видео, откуда донесся женский визг — анонимный оператор согнул девушку над мусорным бачком. — Извини, обычно я столько не матерюсь, просто… Ну разве этот клип не заводит? Он потом кончит в нее и все такое! Я начну насиловать тебя синхронно с ним.

Голова закружилась, и Рей слепо махнула рукой, пытаясь скинуть ноутбук на пол, но Бен прижал ее запястье к подушке. Он зашевелился снова, терся, стараясь возбудиться, и Рей чувствовала, как вязкая жижа стекает по коже. Бен _сумасшедший_!

Вскоре он опять пылко запыхтел ей в шею. Стянул ее стринги чуть ниже бедер и замешкался, неудачно пристраиваясь к ней. Рей взвыла, но он закрыл ей рот ладонью — на его лицо читалось замешательство.

— Извини, — прикусив губу, Бен покосился вниз, потом слегка отодвинулся и, взяв в руку член, нахмурился. — Где… мне казалось…

Но после паузы он определился, и Рей выпучила глаза, когда член со всей дури вбился внутрь. Она вцепилась в нависавшую над ней широкую грудь, пока Бен робко наблюдал за ее лицом. Через несколько секунд он набрался решимости податься вперед и закатил глаза.

То, что было внутри нее, казалось _огромным_! Рей заметалась, но Бен лег на нее, придавив своим весом — бедра продвинулись вперед, погружая член еще глубже. В непроглядных карих глазах читалась смесь восторга и ликования — и полное безразличие к крикам и брыканию жертвы под ним. Плоть подавалась с трудом. Он был слишком большим.

Прозвенел новый крик женщины из видео, но Рей не могла заставить себя взглянуть на то, что там происходило. Бен, дрожа, притормозил и взял передышку.

— Ух ты! — выдохнул он и привстал, чтобы поглазеть на ее грудь. — Ух ты! Это так… — он нервозно засмеялся и резко вздохнул. — Кажется, я больше не д-девственник!

Рей поникла, обмякнув на этой грязной постели. Он всхрапывал, наращивая темп — порой достаточно жесткий, чтобы ее тело рывком подбрасывало на матрасе. Она честно старалась не реагировать, но когда Бен в очередной раз навалился на нее, физиология сделала свое дело, и вскоре Рей томительно скорчилась под его тяжеленным телом.

— Ага, я это чувствую!.. — радостно пропыхтел Бен ей на ухо. — Ты… ты дрожишь внутри!.. Я так рад, что тебе нравится! Я все спланировал… добился, чтобы было идеально!

Рей заскулила, мечтая не замечать стягивающееся наслаждение внизу живота, но все равно безудержно сотряслась от разрядки, громко застонав в ладонь Бена. Сам же он с энтузиазмом ускорился, и спальня наполнилась пошлыми шлепками кожи о кожу.

— Блять, да! — просопел, подвывая, Бен. — Блять, да! Знаете, мисс Ниима, я сейчас кончу в вас! Ты чувствуешь? Чувствуешь, как хорошо? — Он потерся носом о ее висок, и Рей жалобно захныкала. — Все потому… что я люблю тебя!.. — воскликнул он, срывая голос, и с катящимися по щекам слезами лихорадочно засосал ее губы, оторвавшись на мгновение, чтобы признаться: — Я так сильно люблю тебя! О, как мы будем счастливы вместе!

Плоть внутри ощутимо затрепетала, и Рей почувствовала, как в нее выплескивается горячий поток его кончи. Бен запрокинул голову — его глаза блаженно закатились, губы приоткрылись в искренней, счастливой улыбке, слезы блеснули на щеках в свете ноутбука.

Изнуренный, Бен с тихим стоном повалился на нее, погребая под собой и неловко утыкаясь губами ей в шею. Прижатые к нему бедра Рей дрожали, ее сознание отключалось, в упадке сил уступая неведомой отраве.

В какой-то момент она очнулась от того, что Бен, шумно сопя, трахал ее снова. Однако, стоило ей подать признаки жизни и измученно заскулить, как он прижал ладонь к ее рту, заставляя молчать. В комнате клубилась затхлая тьма. Задыхаясь от немого ужаса, Рей уперлась пятками в матрас, когда этот огромный член вышел из нее и опять пронзил до упора.

— Ш-ш-ш! — прошелестел Бен. — Это всего лишь я, солнышко!.. — И провел носом по ее подбородку. — Всего лишь я. Я всегда мечтал изнасиловать спящую девушку!.. Если бы ты знала, как я рад, что в эти игры мы теперь будем играть вместе!..

Рей заорала что-то ему в руку, но никто не расслышал этого крика, и она засомневалась, услышат ли ее вообще когда-нибудь…


	3. miss niima

Ее разбудил холодный рассветный свет. Болело буквально все, особенно промежность и поясница, а между бедер было противно липко. Рей всхлипнула — туман перед глазами медленно прояснился.

При дневном свете все оказалось еще хуже. Над пробковой доской с прикрепленными листочками бумаги и всякой болтающейся ерундой красовалось выведенное крупными буквами: «РЕЙ». Пол был устлан разбросанными фотографиями с ней, включая те, где она восседала верхом на По, лицо которого было безжалостно выдрано. Прочие фото висели — бессистемно наклеенные на стену — сделанные по большей части тогда, когда Рей об этом совершенно не подозревала.

Рей вытаращила глаза. Вот черт!

Она попыталась сесть и тут же почувствовала странную слабость, поэтому осталась лежать на животе, учащенно дыша в подушку. Кажется, ей уже доводилось видеть подобное: в одной из серий «Мыслить как преступник» — так что Рей догадывалась, что произойдет дальше.

— Со мной моя девушка, мам.

От голоса Бена ее пробрало. Хренов больной урод! Если бы не тошнотворное головокружение, она бы вскочила и надрала ему задницу! Этот псих _изнасиловал_ ее, бессовестно сталкерил и шпионил за ней, когда она была с По! Он, мать вашу, утыкал камерами всю ее квартиру!

— Ну, мы только начали встречаться, так что…

Обойдя кровать, Бен присел возле Рей на край. Его темные глаза смотрели ласково и приветливо, как всегда, и на нем снова была знакомая футболка со «Звездными войнами» и треники. Бен поправил очки на носу и погладил Рей по голове, как кошку. Она вздрогнула от его прикосновения, а Бен зашептал что-то утешающее.

Из телефона донеслось восклицание женским голосом, и Бен прижал трубку к уху, глядя на Рей с прежней гнетущей смесью радости и восторга. Рей уставилась на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова… Хей, а почему язык ей не подчинялся?

— Ты… — Бен затряс головой и шумно сглотнул, — так прекрасна! — Его ладони скользнули по спине Рей вниз. — Помнишь, как я снова занимался с тобой любовью, пока ты спала?

Рей крепко зажмурилась, не в силах сдержать рвущееся из горла всхлипывание. О боже!.. Ее изнасиловали во второй раз, а она даже не почувствовала!

Кончики пальцев Бена прошлись по ее пояснице.

— Я не спешил, вел себя аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить тебя. Мне нравится, когда ты не можешь двигаться… — Он стиснул ее ягодицу. — Или когда спишь.

Бен повесил трубку, закончив разговор с матерью, забрался в постель и перекатил Рей на спину. Она валялась, по-прежнему голая, вся дрожа, оцепенев от страха. В этот миг больше, чем о чем-либо на свете, она мечтала просто оказаться дома, смотреть видосики с распаковкой, забыть о происшедшем, как о кошмарном сне!

Бен стянул с себя футболку и отложил очки в сторону. По виду его никто бы и не подумал назвать ботаником — он был широкоплечим, мускулистым, с первого взгляда становилось ясно, что он намного сильнее Рей… И эти руки, напоминавшие огромные медвежьи лапищи… В темноте спальни он навис над ней и, подцепив большими пальцами пояс, медленно потянул треники вниз.

— В темноте легче, — раздался шепот Бена. — Ведь мы оба стеснительные.

Рей попыталась напрячься, чтобы сомкнуть ноги, пока он отвлекся, снимая штаны, но Бен скользнул ладонями по ее ногам до колен, раздвинув их почти без усилий. Вклинившись между ними, Бен потерся членом о промежность Рей, заглядывая в ее испуганное лицо. Не выдержав, Рей плотно сжала веки.

— Вы помните, как мы встретились в первый раз, мисс Ниима? — Он опустился на нее всем своим весом и уткнулся носом ей в шею. — Целый год назад, возле почтовых ящиков. Я слышал, как ты говорила, что… — Член уперся в нее, и Бен, поскуливая, начал проталкиваться внутрь. — Тебе нужна помощь… с твоим вай-фаем.

Она выпучила глаза. Плоть уступала его напору, вновь странно влажная и жаждущая, но Рей казалось, что ее раздирают по швам. Она не могла пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами и просто лежала, пока Бен, отдуваясь, рывками пропихивался в нее.

Его бедра лихорадочно толкались вперед — это напомнило Рей о том, как она сама потеряла девственность с Питером Килльямом, очень похоже кряхтевшем над ней в палатке. Бен был таким же нетерпеливым и обостренно возбудимым… только вот еще в придачу имел неприлично _огромный_ хуище, от которого ей хотелось выть. А еще у Рей будто отнялись конечности.

— Попробуй меня оттолкнуть, — зашептал Бена ей в ухо. Его дыхание было горячим и хриплым. — Давай… ну же… — Кое-как Рей удалось опереться на кончики пальцев, чуть выгнуться, и он застонал. — Да-а… Ты совсем не можешь двигаться, да? Лежи, лежи, не думай, солнышко.

— Б-Бен, — просипела она. — От… отпусти м-меня…

— Вот так хорошо!.. Вот так! — Бен клюнул ее в щеку и слегка потерся носом о висок. — Тебе всегда хорошо удавались ролевые игры.

При каждом его резком толчке раздавался скрип кровати, добавлявшийся к его гортанным стонам и тихому хныканью Рей. Она закрыла глаза, попыталась подумать о чем-нибудь другом, отрешиться, но это оказалось не так-то просто, когда Бен стонал ей прямо в ухо. Какой же он _тяжеленный_!

Его голос стал на октаву выше:

— Я… я почти!.. — Схватив ее за щеку, он прислонился лбом к ее лбу и коротко выдохнул: — Почти… почти все…

Вдруг Бен прикусил губу и замер. Поймав взгляд Рей, он тяжело сглотнул и улыбнулся:

— Я… я смог остановиться!.. Разве это не здорово?

Она чувствовала подергивания члена внутри. Без презерватива, конечно, но, слава богу, у нее стоял имплант. Глядя в его влажные глаза, Рей шевельнула бедрами. Может, так у него получится быстрее кончить, и он оставит ее в покое?..

Глаза Бена округлились, он затряс головой, и, видя это, Рей поняла, что движется в правильном направлении. Она удвоила усилия, вяло трепыхаясь на члене, и Бен жалобно заскулил, снова принимаясь толкаться в нее, но теперь торопливо, то порыкивая, то срывая дыхание. Тягучее, непрошеное удовольствие мгновенно вспыхнуло внутри, и Рей отвернулась, чувствуя, как тело предательски сжимается вокруг него. Нет… О нет…

— Пожалуйста… — пробормотала она.

— Мы кончим одновременно, как в порно, — Бен дотянулся до ее губ и просунул ей в рот язык. — Это… это так романтично! Люблю тебя! Обожаю тебя!

Вздрагивая от непрекращающейся стимуляции, Рей достигла разрядки, а Бен, застонав ей в рот, принялся спускать почти сразу следом. Тела прижимались друг к другу так тесно, что Рей ощущала каждое его подергивание и то, как в нее попадало все больше спермы.

Бен взял ее за щеку ладонью. В глазах у него блестели слезы.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он. Его ресницы затрепетали. — Т-так сильно!..

Наконец оба затихли, тяжело дыша посреди разворошенной постели. С заметной неохотой Бен слез с Рей и принес ей немного воды, солоноватой на вкус.

Когда Рей проснулась снова, то обнаружила, что лежит на боку, комфортно устроившись под одеялом спиной к Бену. Он теребил ее сиськи, и секундой спустя Рей осознала, что ее опять трахают — самозабвенно, нежно, словно этот псих действительно любил ее! Бен покусываю ее шею, придерживая за бедро, чтобы обеспечить себе удобный угол проникновения.

Внезапно к Рей вернулись силы. И она заорала.

Бен остановился, прекратив гладить ее волосы, и закрыл ей рот ладонью. Он перекатился на нее сверху, придавив собой, и попытался нащупать что-то на тумбочке. Рей брыкалась, сдавленно крича.

— Ох, прости меня!.. — в панике выпалил Бен. — Все в порядке! Позволь мне… — Что-то щелкнуло. — О’кей, а вот наше лекарство, мисс Ниима! Мне ужасно жаль!.. Следовало догадаться… — Что-то укололо Рей в плечо, и Бен с досадой выругался себе под нос: — До чего я тупой! Все должно было быть романтично, как в видео, а я совсем забыл про лекарство!

Чем бы ни была эта дрянь, через пару минут она надежно утихомирила Рей. Разлегшись на ее спине, Бен вздрогнул и вскоре возобновил ритмичные толчки, безостановочно бормоча ей в затылок — прося прощения. Рей тихо заплакала в подушку, вцепившись в простыни, и не заметила как уснула, продолжая ощущать его внутри.


	4. mom

— Да, мам, я знаю. Я принимаю таблетки, — стук клавиш прервался, и раздалось фырканье: — Никогда не пропускаю.

Кажется, стрельба и крики доносились из какой-то видеоигры. Рей застонала, постепенно приходя в сознание и чувствуя себя еще более разбитой, чем в прошлый раз. Бен, заметив, что она очнулась, торопливо попрощался с матерью. Шум чертовой видеоигры терзал слух, будто тупая пила.

Бен захлопотал над ней, поднял ее, завернутую в плед, вроде бы с дивана в гостиной. Под неразборчивое бормотание над ухом Рей поняла, что ее несут на кухню, но едва Бен попробовал усадить ее на стул, как она беспомощно завалилась вперед.

Похититель поймал ее в последний миг, не дав клюнуть носом столешницу. Затем Рей откинуло назад — голова нещадно кружилась.

— Ой! — засмеялся Бен — стоя за спинкой стула, он расправил плед у Рей на плечах. — Ну вот и все! Тебе удобно и тепло. Бывают лекарства, от которых тебе холодно.

Кухня плыла перед глазами. В воздухе висел запах чеснока, отдавало чем-то горелым и… одеколоном? Какое-то крайне ненормальное сочетание.

Рей разлепила веки и увидела, что Бен расхаживает по кухне, занимаясь готовкой. Он разогревал что-то в микроволновке и, постукивая пальцами по столешнице, поглядывал на пленницу, наблюдая, как она борется с неизвестной отравой в крови. Бен, как и прежде, выглядел тем самым задротом-переростком, что вечно ошивался неподалеку от ее квартиры с преданностью верной собачонки.

Хренов псих!

Бен поставил перед ней стакан с яблочным соком, тарелку куриного супа, возле которой положил аккуратно свернутую салфетку, и придвинул себе стул, чтобы сесть рядом. Рей крепко сощурилась — и попыталась проморгаться. Черт! В голову словно залили вязкий клей!

Послышалось звяканье ложки. Бен старательно собрал кусочки курицы, моркови и сельдерея и, нежно подув на них, легонько потыкался ложкой в губы Рей.

— Я… забыл положить лапшу, — признался он, отчаянно покраснев. — Но тебе должно хватить протеинов. Открой ротик. Пожалуйста…

Не сводя с него глаз, Рей сочла за благо подчиниться. Ее похититель нервно трясся, расплескивая суп, когда с трепетом просунул ложку ей в рот. У Бена было странное выражение лица, живо напомнившее ей Чарльза Мэнсона. Она как-то смотрела видео про него на ютубе. Его лицо казалось отрешенным. Словно не от мира сего.

Когда с супом и яблочным соком было покончено, Рей осознала, что к ней вернулся голос. Сглотнув неприятную сухость в горле, она кашлянула.

— …Спасибо.

Этот парень явно не отличался _стабильностью_. Хуже того, был непредсказуем: неизвестно, что он выкинет, получив отпор. Рей знала, что следует затаиться, выжать все, что доступно ей в такой ситуации.

— Не за что! — буквально просветлел Бен. — Я рад, что тебе угодил. — Он встал и подхватил ее на руки, как пушинку. Рей застучала зубами, оказавшись прижатой к его твердой, широкой груди. — Этот суп меня научила готовить мама. Иногда я вижу, что ты очень на нее похожа.

_Боже_.

Он перенес ее в ванную, заставленную поразительно не сочетавшимися безделушками в морском стиле. На полу была голубая плитка, а желтая покрывала стену душевой. Смотрелось отвратительно, если честно.

К счастью, Бен не стал наполнять ванну. Деликатно забрав плед, он оставил Рей в одной футболке — его же, слишком плотной и широкой. Рей подрагивала от холода, вокруг потолочного вентилятора заклубился пар. Это была какая-то жесть.

Бен всегда казался таким забавным, даже милым — безобидный ботаник, таскавшийся за ней с влюбленным видом. Но получается, что он был самым настоящим гребаным сумасшедшим!

Бен смущенно взялся за резинку своих треников.

— М-м-м… Ты не могла бы отвернуться?

Рей повиновалась без единого возражения. Сама она привыкла к тому, что парни видели ее голой, такие вещи ее никогда не парили.

Кончики пальцев коснулись тыльной стороны ее руки, подтолкнув к душу. Здесь было получше с напором воды, чем в ее квартире, и Рей, закрыв глаза, подставила лицо под струю из душа. Бен шагнул за ней следом, придерживая ее за бедро, будто боялся, что она ринется с места и удерет.

Рей сорвала мочалку, висевшую на насадке душа, и принялась беззастенчиво намыливаться чужим гелем. От него ужасно воняло «Аксом», но сейчас это была наименьшая из ее проблем. Бен молча топтался у нее за спиной — скорее всего, снова разнервничался, каким бы безумием это ни казалось.

Когда Рей начала мыть голову, он вдруг подал голос:

— Я тут подумал… Может, мы съездим в мамин домик? Если… если хочешь…

— Куда?

— В Беркшир, там очень уединенно. Можем поплавать, и все такое, — большой палец погладил ее позвонок. — Раз уж теперь… я твой парень, а ты моя девушка.

Рей обернулась, чтобы пропустить Бена к душу, но он схватил ее за плечо и быстро развернул обратно. Она удивленно заморгала, пока он совершал неловкий маневр по перемещению под душ, одновременно не позволяя ей повернуться к нему лицом.

— П-прости… прости… — он разжал руки. — Я стесняюсь. Прости меня.

_Стесняется_?.. Что с ним творится?

Рей закатила глаза, уставившись в стену.

— О нет, наоборот, это очаровательно. Тащусь от твоей застенчивости.

— Правда? — робко спросил Бен.

— Еще бы. А когда ты быстро кончаешь, это просто улет.

После этих слов Бен залепетал про то, какая она шикарная и понимающая, пока Рей стояла, дрожа от холода и ожидая, когда он закончит мыться. Однако, едва он потянулся, чтобы выключить воду, как Рей озарило.

Бежать, _немедленно_!

Рей выскочила из душа и бросилась к двери. Босые ноги скользили по кафелю, но она уже нажала на ручку и вырвалась на свободу в коридор…

…Пока в следующий миг Бен не схватил ее за волосы, дернув назад — Рей пронзительно заверещала от боли, и он рефлекторно выпустил ее, сбивчиво извиняясь. В панике Рей метнулась к спальне, надеясь запереться там, придумать что-нибудь, но он внезапно оказался прямо за ее спиной.

Она свалилась на грязный пол, усеянный вырванными кусочками фотографий с лицом По. Позади захлопнулась дверь. Затем погас свет.

— Ты притворяешься, да? — раздался дрожащий голос, а потом Бен сгреб ее за ноги и поволок к себе. Рей цеплялась пальцами за обрывки фотографий. — Ты ведь не пыталась покинуть меня, правда?

Одновременно он норовил залезть на нее снова — а Рей отнюдь не горела желанием больше с ним трахаться! Что угодно лучше, чем этот конский хуище!

Обуздав порыв заорать, она перевернулась на спину. Во мраке не было видно лица Бена, но он грубо прижимал ее запястья к полу. И громко пыхтел себе под нос, почти рычал. Явно разозлился.

— Давай попробуем что-нибудь новенькое! — выпалила Рей первое, что пришло в голову.

От неожиданности Бен замер, застыв на коленях между ее ног.

— …Новенькое? — переспросил он.

— Ну… — сглотнув, Рей пошевелила руками в его хватке. Стоило потянуть время. — Тебе когда-нибудь делали минет?

Бен шарахнулся, будто ужаленный. В темноте было заметно, как подрагивают контуры его широченных плеч.

— Я… я никогда!.. Так _неуважительно_… — он запнулся. — Это…

Рей привстала и усадила его на край кровати — Бен слушался, продолжая как заведенный бормотать свою несуразицу. Рей чувствовала, как трясутся его громадные руки, когда она опускалась перед ним на колени и залезала в штаны, вытаскивая вялый член.

Это выглядело уж совсем жалко. Может, она испытала бы угрызения совести, если бы Бен не сталкерил ее, если бы, мать его, не держал ее в плену! Но ей хотя бы не придется смотреть на чье-то изнасилование и ощущать, как он потеет и кряхтит над ней

С участившимся пульсом, шепча успокаивающее «расслабься» Рей обхватила ладонью член. Бен заскулил и откинулся на спину, прикрывая глаза рукой, но тем не менее его плоть отзывалась на ее прикосновения, начиная набухать. Рей покосилась на закрытую дверь спальни, гадая, сумеет ли позже незаметно улизнуть отсюда.

Он сотрясся всем телом.

— Иногда я не чувствую, когда уже близко… я не хочу… чтобы ты…

Рей закрыла глаза, мысленно крепясь. Это всего лишь минет. Раз, два — и все. Зато, возможно, у нее появится шанс отправить эсэмэску Роуз или вызвать копов.

От нее не требовалось ничего замысловатого. Не утруждаясь предварительными ласками, Рей облизала губы и медленно взяла тяжелую головку в рот. Обычно ей нравилось устраивать парням показательное шоу, но сейчас идея состояла в том, чтобы вырубить Бена как можно скорее.

Его член был все еще прохладным после душа и слегка отдавал мылом. Впрочем, отвердел он быстро, и смазка начала вытекать ей на язык. Рей помогала себе руками и наклоняла голову в разные стороны, чтобы не приходилось пускать член слишком глубоко.

Бен прохрипел сдавленное ругательство и заскулил, словно от боли. Послышалось, как его кулак стукнул по кровати.

— Боже!.. — выдохнул он сквозь зубы, дергая бедрами. — Р-Рей!.. Я сейчас кончу!.. Я сейчас… — Пальцы слепо ощупали ее голову и сжали затылок, побуждая ее сосать быстрее. Слюны было немного, но резкие движения отдавались влажным хлюпаньем у Рей во рту, и Бен громко застонал: — Так… так хорошо!..

Рей довольно хмыкнула и подняла глаза — он наблюдал за ней сквозь растопыренные пальцы. Лунный свет едва высвечивал слабый румянец, проступивший на бледном лице.

Застенчивость была не присуща Рей, и она испытала странный прилив возбуждения от его эмоций. Сильнее сжав бедра, она попыталась сосредоточиться на деле. Вообще это отвратительно — во всех смыслах. Бен — безумный, одержимый насильник, который искренне нафантазировал, что она его девушка!..

Ее взгляд прошелся по стене с фотографиями. Бен заерзал, всхлипнул, и новая солоноватая порция смазки брызнула ей на язык. Рей слегка замедлилась, в задумчивости разглядывая фото. Вроде как он… типа… действительно одержим. Но почему? В ней нет ничего особенного.

Рей томно подразнила уздечку, продолжая размышлять. Бен тихо вздохнул, чуть подавшись ей в рот, и она невольно сжала бедра покрепче. Набухшая головка терлась об язык, и Бен принялся издавать протяжные жалобные звуки, которые она, как правило, не слышала от мужчин. И теперь не могла отрицать, что сама каким-то извращенным образом начала _заводиться_.

Совсем скоро у него перехватило дыхание, он вздрогнул и резко спустил без предупреждения. Рей с силой провела языком по стволу, не выпуская изо рта головку, и почувствовала, как Бен беспомощно корчится на постели. Спермы было не слишком много, и она сглотнула все разом, пока он отходил от оргазма.

Член выскользнул из ее губ, и Бен схватил ее за предплечье, прежде чем она успела отодвинуться.

Он тяжело дышал.

— Ты… ты это проглотила?

— Да, и мне всерьез надо…

Он потянул ее к себе, пытаясь затащить на постель, но Рей уперлась, навалившись всем весом на другую сторону — что, конечно, не особо помогло.

Грязные простыни точно никогда не меняли. От них по-прежнему воняло потом и сексом, и Рей запаниковала, когда Бен уложил ее на живот. Нет, нет!.. Он должен был подобреть, отпустить ее… Ей нужно только добраться до телефона!

— Я же сказал, что не могу это контролировать! — прорычал он. — Я не хотел это делать! Я… я в состоянии продержаться дольше!

Какого хрена?

Рей перевернулась на спину и зарядила ему по физиономии — изо всех сил, что у нее остались. Бен потрясенно захлопал глазами, в которых блеснули слезы. В следующий миг голову Рей придавило к постели, и она пронзительно завизжала, упершись взглядом в стену.

Бену пришлось побороться с ней — в отчаянии и страхе она хваталась за все, за что могла уцепиться, но в конце концов он одолел ее, встав между ее бедер и спрятав лицо у нее на шее.

— Я не хотел этого делать… — Он закрыл ей рот и приник к ней. Его член задел бедро, и Рей приглушенно вскрикнула снова, со стыдом сознавая, что промокла насквозь. — Это унизительно… неприлично!

Почему она возбудилась?! Это же бред! Она не извращенка!

Бен подался к ней, легко раздвигая влажную плоть, и это было не так ужасно, как последние два раза, которые она помнила, но кошмарно — потому что ее тело вздумало отзываться на насилие. Она заводилась от этого! Рей всхлипнула Бену в ладонь, чувствуя, как он, судорожно дыша, проталкивается глубже, а ее мышцы сладостно сжимают член.

— Да… да… — Бен исступленно двигал бедрами, пока она обхватывала его ногами. — Я мужчина. У меня все под контролем! Ведь так? Ведь так?

Рей кивнула и шмыгнула носом. Да помогут ей боги — его несуразные толчки стимулировали ее самым бессовестным образом, и влагалище трепетно стискивало его плоть.

Она чувствовала, как он вздрагивает. Распаленный, Бен прислонился лбом к ее виску и принялся размашисто вталкиваться в нее, шумно дыша при каждом толчке. И она снова уступила, несмотря на его неумелые, дерганые движения.

Он прильнул к ней.

— Я мужчина… Я мужчина!.. — Его ладонь на ее губах затряслась, толчки участились. — Я никогда бы н-не оскорбил в-вас, мисс Ниима!.. Никогда не сделал бы вам больно!

— Пожалуйста, вытащи… — умудрилась прошептать Рей. Может быть, он послушает ее хотя бы в этом.

Бен подергивался.

— Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо.

— Не… надо!..

Но останавливать его было слишком поздно. Он отстранился, подхватил ее под шею и, не давая рыпаться, перебрался выше. Присев над ней, он начал дрочить у нее прямо перед носом, и Рей попыталась отвернуться. Сжимая бедра, она всхлипнула, чувствуя иголочки возбуждения, щекочущие позвоночник.

Бен яростно вскрикнул:

— О, черт! — Теплая жижа брызнула Рей на лицо, и он крепче ухватил ее шею. — Ч-черт!.. Т-ты такая… Такая красивая. — Сперма текла по ее щекам и подбородку, тошнотворно липкая и соленая. Бен сипло застонал и уткнулся залупой ей в губы. — А ты можешь?..

Рей плотнее сомкнула губы, но он водил членом вдоль и поперек, то и дело стараясь надавить, чтобы протиснуться внутрь.

И не отпускал ее.

— Ты можешь… ты… м-м… облизать его? Облизать языком? Мне всегда казалось, что это очень горячо.

— Не хочу.

— О, так мы все еще играем?

Бен дернул ее за волосы и силой затолкал член ей в рот, не замечая, как царапается о зубы. Рей подавилась, взбрыкнула, но, решив, что так целее будет, расслабила горло, когда он принялся агрессивно трахать ее рот.

— Я хочу кончить тебе в живот, — послышалось новое бурчание. — Наполнить его. Ты хочешь есть? — Рей не могла кивнуть, но, видимо, он вообразил, что она согласилась, и продолжил: — Хорошая… девочка… — Громко сглотнув, он нервно выдавил: — Па… папина де…

Господи! К счастью, после всего он оказался слишком чувствительным, чтобы продержаться еще, и уже в следующую минуту кончил ей в горло тонкой струйкой. Потом Бен снова уткнул головку ей в губы, и Рей оставалось только радоваться, что хотя бы на этот раз на дэдди-кинк его не хватило.

Рей работала языком, напоминая себе, что уже делала это прежде. Все парни тащатся, когда смотрят, как лижут их причиндалы. В этом Бен от них ничем особо не отличался.

Когда все закончилось, он принес из ванной губку и протер Рей лицо, а потом ушел за водой. Рей сидела на кровати, чувствуя, как ее конечности дрожат мелкой дрожью. Глупо отрицать, что она осталась неудовлетворенной.

Бен вернулся, уже одетый, и протянул серую блузку, которая оказалась велика для нее.

Он забрался на постель, устроившись под одеялом у Рей за спиной, и придавил ее талию длинной ручищей. Рей поневоле поджала пальцы ног.

— Это мамино, — неожиданно пояснил он как ни в чем не бывало. Провел носом по волосам Рей и спустился к шее. И глубоко вдохнул. — Все еще сохранило ее запах. От нее всегда приятно пахло. Она хорошо одевалась.

— Жаль, что мне не довелось с ней повстречаться, — прохрипела Рей.

— Все в порядке. Спасибо за сочувствие.

Они погрузились в молчание. Дверь спальни, вероятно, была заперта, и Рей следовало ждать, пока похититель заснет.

Бедра Бена прижались к ее заднице. А сам он вновь принюхался к ткани блузки.

…Ну и гадость.

Рей старалась не шевелиться, когда он на пробу потерся о нее. Его дыхание горячило кожу, он задвигался настойчивее, упираясь ей в ягодицы. Длинные пальцы впились ей в бедро.

И все же это происходило не так лихорадочно, как раньше. Рей слушала его дыхание и тихий стук дождя в окно. На полу и на стене мерцал голубоватый свет.

— Она всегда следит, чтобы я принимал лекарства, — прошелестел Бен ей на ухо. — Иногда я забываю, — он вытянул руку и перекатил Рей на бок, лицом к себе. Его волосы пощекотали ей шею.

— Лекарства?..

Он потянул за блузку, и несколько верхних пуговиц расстегнулись. Рей выпучила глаза, ощутив, как кончик его носа задевает сосок, а следом его обхватывают губы, теплые и влажные. Бен просунул колено между ее бедер, и прежде чем она услышала голос разума, Рей осознала, что пробует тереться о него.

Пусть в сексе Бен был полным профаном, зато умел хорошо сосать грудь. С причмокиванием посасывая, он гладил бусинку соска языком — именно так, чтобы вызвать в тебе расслабляющее, щекочущее возбуждение. Рей пыталась не думать, _почему_ он настолько хорош в этом, и занималась дрочкой об его ногу. До чего же отвратительно было. И как горячо.

Она прижала ладонь к растрепанным волосам на его затылке, и Бен сдавленно застонал. В своей жизни она творила много всякого безумного дерьма во время секса, но сегодняшние события точно переплюнули все. Когда она решилась глянуть вниз, то увидела его приподнятые брови и сверкающие глаза, словно остекленевшие от наслаждения. Он смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом.

Рей заерзала, завороженная тем, как ее грудь нежно сосет этот ботан-переросток. И прикусила губу.

Бен сжимал и массировал ее грудь, и Рей не удержалась. Обняла его, спрятав лицо у него в волосах, и томно застонала, когда оргазм накатил блаженной волной. Она всхлипнула, чувствуя, как по его штанам разливается влажное пятно.

Стыд вернулся к ней не менее стремительно. Рей судорожно хватала ртом воздух, а губы Бена покрывали поцелуями ее грудь и подбородок. Господи! Господи, мать вашу, что с ней не так?

Похититель робко поцеловал ее в губы.

— Это так трогательно. Ты кончила на мою ногу.

— П-прости.

— Все в порядке. Мне понравилось, — Бен игриво куснул мочку ее уха. — Эм-м… Может, в следующий раз, когда будем играть, ты наденешь эту блузку?

Рей крепко зажмурилась.

— Зачем?

Он потеребил край блузки и прижался к изгибу шеи Рей. Этот жест отдавал какой-то… детскостью. Рей чувствовала, как губы Бена медленно скользят по ее коже, словно он о чем-то глубоко задумался.

— Хочу изнасиловать тебя в ней.


	5. ben

Что-то прохладно-влажное провело по щеке, и Рей очнулась — прищурилась от рези в глазах, в полумраке, пронизанном слабым мерцанием свечей. Куда она попала? Что это за место?

Больше всего оно напоминало стены какой-то хижины. Еще через секунду Рей с замиранием сердцем поняла, что запястья и лодыжки привязаны к деревянным столбикам широкой кровати, а сама она лежит на одеяле, обнаженная ниже пояса. В одной вчерашней блузке.

Между зубов находилось что-то, мешающее говорить, но удивительным образом Рей умудрилась истошно заорать.

В прохладной, жуткой комнате разносилась негромкая музыка — какая-то расслабляющая классика. Напротив кровати на стене громоздился телевизор. Рей дернулась в путах и снова издала пронзительный крик. Где она?! _Где_?!

Раздался щелчок — открылась дверь, и в комнате появился Бен. В джинсах, в футболке с какой-то херней из «Майнкрафта», он широко улыбнулся при виде связанной пленницы и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Привет, — шепотом поздоровался он. — После последней дозы лекарства тебя здорово разморило. — Бен потеребил свои огромные руки и несмело подступил к постели: — Что думаешь? Я знаю, ты любишь, когда тебя привязывают к кровати, так что…

Рей замотала головой, одурело дергая за веревки. С прежней улыбкой Бен расстегнул джинсы, снял их и следом — футболку, затем подобрал с тумбочки пульт, чтобы включить телевизор. На экране высветилось зернистое изображение, и тут же истерический женский вопль заполнил комнату.

Бен с минуту таращился на экран. Тот, кто снимал, гнался за девушкой сквозь темный лес, со смехом выкрикивал ее имя, пока она визжала, требуя, чтобы ее оставили в покое. Сквозь кляп у Рей вырвался судорожный всхлип, она чувствовала, что еще чуть-чуть, и у нее самой случится дикая истерика.

— Воображает, что у нее получится сбежать, — пробормотал Бен и повернулся, забираясь в постель и на Рей. И слегка потерся об нее бедрами. — Они не так счастливы вместе, как мы.

Рей поорала еще немного, в унисон с женщиной в телевизоре, тщетно брыкаясь — ввиду очевидной невозможности вырваться. Бен между тем переместился на колени между ее ног и взялся за член, начиная гладить его, будто распалившись от криков. И прикусил губу.

Чего этот псих добивался? Как ей спастись из этого гребаного кошмара?

Бен закрыл глаза.

— Здесь мы хорошо отдохнем. Наиграемся, сколько захотим, и нас никто не услышит, — его кадык конвульсивно дернулся, и Бен активнее задвигал рукой. — Я буду снимать все, чем мы занимаемся! Мы вместе будем пересматривать наши любимые моменты!.. Потом, когда в гости приедет мама…

У Рей дернулся глаз. Мама? В гости?

Если его мать действительно должна приехать сюда, значит, перед Рей забрезжила наконец реальная возможность освободиться. Надо всего лишь вытерпеть его безумие до того момента. Эта женщина сразу увидит, что Рей никакая не подружка ее сыну, и вызовет полицию.

_Если_ его мать вообще приедет. Возможно, она давным-давно мертва. Лежит кусками у него в холодильнике.

Бен облизал губы и навалился сверху — просто полежал какое-то время, пыхтя Рей в шею, а потом постепенно перенес вес ниже, пробираясь членом внутрь ее тела. Рей напряглась, неуверенно ерзая под ним.

— Как сладкие объятия, — выдохнул Бен ей в ухо. Всхлипывания застряли у Рей в горле, когда он со стоном толкнулся сильнее. Резкие толчки причиняли боль. Ее тело не было готово.

Под тяжестью массивного тела Рей приходилось бороться за каждый вдох, слушать хныканье Бена и терпеть то, как он ритмично подмахивает бедрами, стараясь не спустить раньше времени. Получалось ужасно на самом деле. Хуже, чем когда он долбился в нее и кончал через минуту. В нос бил запах его шампуня, чувствовалось, как сердце колотится в его груди.

Кровать нещадно скрипела от возни Бена. Он грубо сграбастал грудь Рей сквозь блузку.

— Я люблю тебя!.. — Влажные губы мазнули по щеке Рей. — Мама носила ее все время, пока кормила меня, до четвертого класса. У тебя нет молока, но это не страшно.

Рей пыталась увернуться от его поцелуев и тут услышала странный звук, донесшийся откуда-то из глубины дома. Она заморгала, напрягая слух, и различила женский голос.

Бен продолжал безостановочно трахать ее, а каблуки уже отчетливо стучали по половицам. Не выдержав, Рей дернулась и закричала, призывая на помощь— к счастью, ответа долго ждать не пришлось. Щелкнул дверной замок, и в комнату заглянула незнакомая женщина.

Пожилая — с поседевшими волосами, в поношенном синем платье. Ее черные туфли не подходили друг другу, и обликом она смутно напоминала Бена. Улыбнувшись, она безмолвно проскользнула в спальню, и Бен при виде ее жалобно всхлипнул.

— Это твоя подруга? — прошептала старуха, и Рей отшатнулась в немом ужасе, когда та протянула руку, чтобы погладить ее по волосам. Бен кивнул, по-прежнему усердно корпя над ней. — Она прекрасна, дорогой. Тебе с ней хорошо?

— Так х-хорошо!.. — пролепетал он. — Я… я сейчас кончу в нее, мама.

— Мой хороший мальчик. Не отвлекайся.

Эта женщина — его _мать_ — провела длинными ногтями по его волосам, словно ласково подбадривая. У Рей вырвался новый крик, пока Бен хрипло всхрапывал, приближаясь к оргазму. Примерно через минуту он напрягся и, судорожно вздрагивая, принялся спускать в нее, что вызвало теплую улыбку на губах его матери.

Бен перевел дыхание и повернул голову, чтобы потереться о ее ладонь. Что за срань?! — обомлела Рей — что это, мать вашу, за срань?!

— Извини, что я рано, — посетовала мать Бена. Она убрала волосы с его лба и наградила его поцелуем. Член Бена, почти твердый, еще сидел внутри Рей. — Как вижу, вы с новой подругой проводите время в играх.

Бен кивнул, уткнувшись Рей в шею:

— С моей _девушкой_, мам. Я люблю ее.

Происходящее напоминало какой-то дикий кошмар. Рей почувствовала тошноту, когда Бен невозмутимо вытащил из нее член, а его мать поймала ладонью свесившуюся с него белесую ниточку. И со смешком пожурила сына за неряшливость.

Бен оделся и вышел вместе с родительницей из спальни, бросив Рей валяться в луже остывающей спермы. У нее больше не осталось сил на крик.

К моменту, когда они вернулись, Рей настолько устала от слез, что отнеслась к этому почти равнодушно. Просто прикрыла глаза, когда Бен, развязав веревки, подтащил ее к изножью кровати и уложил задницей вверх. Старуха, его мать, пододвинула стул к кровати, явно собираясь устроиться здесь. Рей ошарашенно уставилась на эту женщину.

Та улыбнулась ей:

— Здравствуй, Рей. Я Лея, мамочка Бена, — ладонь Леи обхватила Рей за щеку, пока ее сын медленно и настойчиво вставлял в пленницу член. — Я безумно счастлива, что вы двое нашли друг друга. Каких же прелестных внуков ты мне подаришь.

Сжимая руки за спиной, Рей затрясла головой. Господи… господи…

Бен держа ее за бедра, набрав темп — и его шумное дыхание смешивалось с частыми влажными шлепками. Лея с улыбкой смотрела Рей прямо в глаза, поглаживая ее по щеке, без малейшей, впрочем, заботливости.

Резкий толчок, обратно и по-новой. Толстый член тащился по ее внутренним стенкам, пульсируя, как всегда, потому что Бен не умел держаться долго. Он прижался к ее спине, и жуткий взгляд Леи переместился на сына. Наверное, со стороны Бен напоминал возбужденного кобеля.

— Полегче, — проворковала Лея. — Я знаю, ты взволнован, но попробуй проявить нежность, Бенни.

— Так хорошо… — он с упоением вдохнул запах волос Рей и вздрогнул. — Я так люблю ее!.. Ей тоже нравится играть в изнасилование.

Лея расчесала пальцами волосы Бена. Другая ее ладонь накрыла руку Рей и несильно сжала, словно поддерживая.

— Правда? Это хорошо.

Рей терпела его потуги, но закрыла глаза, лишь бы не видеть Лею. Наконец Бен спустил, сдавленно выдохнув, и Рей порадовалась, что в свое время поставила противозачаточный имплант в предплечье. Его они точно не вытащат.

Бен замер, навалившись всем весом на спину Рей, а Лея повернулась к тумбочке и достала белый вибратор, который через секунду с жужжанием ожил. А потом похлопала Бена по руке:

— Иди отдохни, дорогой. Мамочка поможет Рей.

Он чмокнул Рей в затылок и встал. Лея проследила, как сын вышел из комнаты, а затем обернулась к Рей, которой каким-то чудом удалось перевернуться на спину. Кажется, ей повезло угодить в полное дерьмо! Она выпучила глаза, почувствовав прикосновение пластика к внутренней стороне бедра — и всхлипнула.

Лея разгладила ей волосы:

— Я понимаю. Понимаю. — Глухое жужжание игрушки наполнило комнату — кончик вибратора медленно прошелся по клитору Рей, заставляя ее лихорадочно вздрагивать. — Бен — очень милый мальчик, но иногда ему требуется помощь. Вы, дети, окунетесь в настоящее счастье здесь, после того, как я помогу вам обустроиться.

Рей согнула ноги и зарыдала. Она не могла вырваться, и гнетущее возбуждение не отпускало ее так долго, что она безудержно кончила, поджимая пальцы, под взглядом тонко улыбающейся Леи. Рей чувствовала, как сперма Бена стекает по ногам, пачкая одеяло.

Вибратор с тихим стуком вернулся в тумбочку. Лея поцеловала Рей в лоб, промурлыкала обещание приготовить вкусный ужин и с деловитым видом покинула спальню.

Шумел душ. Негромко работал телевизор. Рей смотрела в потолок, пока не поняла, что ее рассудок дает первую трещину. Это не нормально. _Это. НЕ. НОРМАЛЬНО!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Premature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545308/chapters/38761850) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
